Our Time Apart
by Yuki Yanagi
Summary: Love triangle between Kikyou, Inu Yasha and Kagome; Kagome is trapped in her time and can not see Inu Yasha. Time apart changes hearts and Kagome comes back. RR please! First actual fic longer than a chapter.
1. Separation

> Chapter 1   
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the well as she stared down at the emptiness. She let herself slowly slide down the side and land in the soft dirt. She dug her hands in digging slowly, waiting to reach the other side.
> 
> Slowly, she began to realize that she couldn't get through. Kagome started to dig franticly, ripping her bandages apart; dirt flew in all directions. She stopped suddenly and felt hot tears streak down her face, small droplets fell to the floor as she whispered to herself.  
  
"Why won't it let me through....is it all because of Kikyou?" Kagome held her hands up to her face and cried as she curled herself into a small ball on the floor.
> 
> Inu Yasha sat up in his tree looking out at the horizon. He moved his eyes along as he looked down at the well. Pieces crumbled and fell to the floor, disappearing into the tall grass around the well as he stared at it. He jumped down and landed with a soft thud. Inu Yasha slowly walked over towards the destroyed well and placed a hand on one of its torn limbs. He closed out and sighed as he thought back to each time he watched Kagome crawl out of the well with her over stuffed bag, every time he jumped in to get her and every time she came back with him. 
> 
> It happened so fast, right when the Shikon No Tama was completed, the well was destroyed. Inu Yasha thought to himself. He closed his eyes and sighed slightly. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a small glitter in the grass. Inu Yasha slowly bent down and picked it up, it was a ramen lid. Seeing this he thought back to when the well was destroyed.
> 
> ' _Kagome sat in the grass fiddling with the Shikon No Tama. The wind blew past her, playing with her hair. Inu Yasha stared at her as she fit each piece in place and slowly it formed a sphere, somewhat. _
> 
> _ He watched as the wind played with her hair, Kagome lifted her hand and brushed her hair out of her face. She turned and looked at him, noticing his stares and quickly turned her back to him, so that he wouldn't see her blush. He huffed and jumped in the air landing right in front of her. She jumped back as he stared his deep amber eyes into hers.  
_  
_Inu Yasha never admitted this but Kagome had one of those faces, one of those faces that someone could stare at for hours on end entangled in the beauty of her eyes.  
  
"Are you done yet wench?" He asked her impatiently." I don't have time to wait for you to figure it out!"  
  
_ _ "Well, I would have been done if you hadn't jumped in front of me, making me drop the last shard!" She yelled back feeling her face grow red. Kagome looked him in the eyes and turned to look for the last shard. Searching around in the long grass, Kagome felt her finger being pricked; she quickly jumped back and placed her finger in her mouth. Inu Yasha heard her small whimper and grabbed her by the wrist turning her towards him.  
  
_ _ "What happened?" He yelled in her face. Kagome held up her finger as a large blob of red blood spilled out of the large cut and fall to the floor, disappearing in the long grass. Inu Yasha looked at the blood and sighed. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small cloth; tearing off a piece he wrapped her delicate finger in it, feeling the brush of her soft skin as he touched her hands. He tied a small bow at the end and let go of her hand.  
_  
_"Inu Yasha, I never had thought you could move so fast!" He heard a small mocking voice behind him. Without turning he replied. "Screw you Miroku."  
  
Inu Yasha lifted himself off the ground and walked over to where Kagome had pricked her finger. He reached into the grass and pulled out the small shard, no bigger than one of his nails. He walked back and handed the shard to Kagome. As she fit the small shard in place he felt his heart race. Thoughts popped through his head as the last piece molded into the Shikon No Tama and a small light leaked out from the jewel.  
_  
_As the light grew brighter he felt a great force. He opened his eyes slightly as he saw Kagome wince in pain, he grabbed onto her hand, when suddenly he felt himself be pushed back with great force. Kagome's had flew out of his as he flew back sideways, knocking into a tree, slamming the tree to the ground with a loud thud. All around him, everything turned dark. He turned his head slightly, looking for Kagome. She lay on the ground across from him, unconscious, covered in leaves and he smelled blood.'_
> 
> "Do you miss he, my dear Inu Yasha?" A gentle voiced asked from behind him. 
> 
> He turned to see a young miko standing before him in her traditional clothes holding the Shikon No Tama in her pale hands. Inu Yasha looked her in the eye and turned back to the well, not responding to her question.
> 
> "My poor Inu Yasha, your heart yearns for her, yet you cannot have her. What does it feel like, inside your heart, to have nothing to hold onto, to have no one there beside you, to be alone once again?" Inu Yasha stood with his back to her.
> 
> He felt her arms pass through his as she leaned her head against his back. She opened her hands revealing a small white jewel, glowing in her hands like a star in the night sky. Inu Yasha stared at the jewel.
> 
> '_I can finally become a youkai_.' He thought to himself.
> 
> Yet, however long he thought about this decision, his thoughts often returned to the girl on the other side of the well, in her time.


	2. Thinking back

> Chapter 2   
  
The sun shone through the window as Kagome stood there, basking in the sunshine. She turned her face to wards the heavens as she felt tears running down her face again. She looked down at her hands. Bandages covered most areas of her hands and halfway up her arms. She touched her face with them. She felt small bumps as she moved across her face, scars.
> 
> Kagome turned and walked to her bedside. She picked up her uniform and slowly began to get dressed. Suddenly behind her she heard light scratching, Kagome spun around, dropping her shirt, towards the sound.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She called. A small branch brushed past her window. Kagome felt her heard drop to her feet as she turned back to her bed. She felt tears form in her eyes again as she slowly got dressed.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen and slouched into one of the chairs. Her mother looked her in eyes and dared not to say a word. She passed her a slice of toast and walked away slowly. Souta ran up to Kagome and grabbed her by the hands.  
  
"Kagome-chan, why are you mad?" He asked, gazing at her with his innocent eyes. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She stood from her seat and walked out of the room. She ran down the halls and slipped on her shoes as fast as she could. Kagome walked out into the yard. The sky suddenly turned gloomy and dark.  
  
_'Damn weather._' Kagome thought to herself, feeling sour from head to toe. Kagome walked by the tree in her yard, not daring to take a look at it. She quickly passed by it and headed down the steps to school. As she walked she thought back, just a couple of days.  
  
_ 'Kagome felt a deep throbbing pain as she lay in bed. She slowly lifted her hand to her face, only to find her hand bound tightly with bandages. Kagome groaned as she tried to sit up only to fail and fall back onto the bed, causing her to groan again. She looked at her surroundings, Kaede's cabin. The room looked pretty much the same, except for the other 3 bodies lying beside her. _
> 
> _ Kagome tried once again to sit up. Pushing herself with her arms, which ached as she pushed, she finally lifted herself off the floor. After accomplishing this, she decided to stand. Taking her time, moving each muscle gently as the ached, she lifted herself to stand only to fall backwards. She screamed as she fell, afraid of the pain that is to come, when suddenly Inu Yasha jumped into the room to catch her as she fell.  
  
_ _ Kagome squinted her eyes as she waited for the smearing pain. She suddenly noticed that there was none, she slowly opened her eyes only to see a pair of amber eyes staring her right in the face. Kagome blushed furiously as he set her down in sitting position and covered her with blankets. As he set her back, Kaede walked in holding a large bowl filled with green goo.  
_  
_The old woman took a knee beside Kagome and started to remove her bandages, causing her to flinch at the pain. Inu Yasha held back to urge to help her as Kaede applied the green liquid with her fingers and replaced the bandages.  
  
_ _ "I must now ask, you Inu Yasha," she said turning to him, "to leave."  
_  
"_What?!" He yelled. "Why should I listen to you, your just and old wench?" Kagome thought she heard his knuckles crack.  
  
_ _ "Because, I am to replace Lady Kagome's bandages and I'm sure she would not want you to be present." Inu Yasha blushed as he walked out the door. Kaede turned to Kagome and smiled.  
  
_ _ After a few moments alone with his thoughts, Kaede walked out of the room and disappeared outside. Seeing her leave, Inu Yasha hopped into the room and landed beside Kagome's bed. He looked at her as she fiddled with the bandages on her hands and under her shirt, around her chest. She looked at him and blushed as he stared at her with his large eyes.  
_  
_ "Are...you...you know...okay?" He asked with great difficulty. Kagome smiled at his concern for her. She nodded as she saw him move in closer to her.  
_  
_ "What happened?" She asked him looking around at the three bodies around her, which she recognized as Miroku and Sango. Inu Yasha looked her in the eyes again and turned away.  
_  
_ "When you completed the jewel I guess something happened with it and we were knocked back by the force. I was the only one left unwounded. When I woke up, there was blood everywhere. Miroku had been knocked into a tree. Sango protected Shippo, which left him somewhat conscious when I woke up. You had been knocked into a tree," He explained.  
  
_ _ "That explains the kink in my back." Kagome said adjust her back and moving slightly closer to Inu Yasha.  
_  
_"When I found you, you had hit a tree. There was blood everywhere from your open wounds. I brought you back to Kaede's hut as fast as I could and then I went back for them three." He stopped for a moment as he felt Kagome's head on his shoulder. He blushed slightly, hoping that she didn't notice, as he continued his tale. "Kaede says that Sango, Miroku and Shippo are fine, just knocked out."  
_  
"_Hmm..," Kagome replied, closing her eyes. The darkness and heat were affecting her head, she felt drowsy as she listened to Inu Yasha. "What about Kiara?" She asked slowly as she started to fall asleep.  
_  
_ "Kiara's fine, being small at that time, she hit only small branches as she flew, causing only minor injuries to the skin." Inu Yasha paused and looked down at Kagome._
> 
> _"Kagome?" He asked gently.  
_  
_"Hmm." She replied sleepily.  
_  
_ "I...I'm glad that you're okay.cause I don't.know what.I'...d.do if you.died." Inu Yasha waited for a response from the young girl. Inu Yasha waited for a response, and waited, and waited. Soon he became impatient and bent his head down to take a look. He froze as he looked down at Kagome face, she was asleep.  
_  
_'Damn woman.' He thought to himself he was about to move and let her fall to the ground but he caught a glimpse of her face. So peaceful, so serene, so lovely in every way that he decided to let her rest there. Before he even knew it, his arm was crawling up her back and found it's home around her arm. Before Inu Yasha could stop his wild arm, it pulled her close to him. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beating a mile a second.  
_  
_He slowly began to calm down as he held the human girl longer in his arms. Inu Yasha leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, yet he dare not sleep. His heartbeat had slowed down as he felt his ears twitch at the heat in the room. Second by second his eyelids became heavier and he fell into a deep slumber with Kagome rested against his chest.'_


	3. Through The Tree

> don't own Inu Yasha, all right belong to...Viz? I dunno.--;;  
  
Chapter 3   
  
The sky turned dark as both Inu Yasha and Kagome walked down an empty road.
> 
> Kagome held within her hand a small doll from her childhood
> 
> Inu Yasha held the Shikon No Tama.
> 
> Inu Yasha looked to his side, as a habit of talking to Kagome beside him, and saw no one. He sighed and continued to walk.  
  
Kagome stopped slightly and crouched down in the ground. She curled up into a small ball again, in the middle of the road and stayed there, holding tightly onto her legs. She scrunched the doll in her hands and tried to hold back the tears. She felt a small drop of water fall onto her back, Kagome looked up as the rain started to pour down, soaking her from head to toe. Not wanting to go to school, Kagome turned from her regular route and headed back home; towards the tree.  
  
Inu Yasha held the jewel in his hands as he walked on. His feet just gently brushing against the ground as walked through the tall grass. He took a sniff at the air with his keen little nose. '_It's gonna rain_.' He thought to himself. Small droplets began to fall and soon after, it began to come down in buckets.
> 
> Not knowing which way her was actually heading, Inu Yasha decided to walk to where he felt most peaceful, the tree. Amongst it's tall branches, he found peace at the most stressful of times. Making his way past the large bushes he slowly walked up to the giant tree. He placed a hand upon it's old timber and closed his eyes. _'So many memories.'_ He thought to himself.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of the large tree and sat down in the wet grass. She looked up at the old tree and smiled. Thinking back to when she first released Inu Yasha from the tree by touching the arrow. Little did she know, tears began to pour out from her eyes. A small tear fell from her face and to the floor.  
  
Drip.
> 
> Drop.
> 
> Splash. (this is water falling...don't know what it sounds like.)  
  
Inu Yasha's ears suddenly perked up. Had he heard what he thought her heard. A small water droplet, close by. He quickly turned and took a good long look with his eyes. When he saw nothing he took a long sniff. Suddenly his heard began to beat like a drum, so strong her thought it would jump out of his chest.  
  
"Kagome?" He said, feeling stupid, talking to nothing.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Kagome suddenly jumped up from her seat in the grass. Someone or something had just said her name, she was sure of it.  
  
Kagome.?  
  
There it was again. Kagome felt her heart begin to beat like crazy, something just said her name. She held the doll close to her chest as she backed up and leaned against the tree. Suddenly, she felt something shoot through her, like being shocked. She quickly turned and looked up at the tree. From atop the tree a small silver thread began to drift down towards her. It landed gently on her nose and before it flew away she grabbed it and held it up to her face.  
  
_Inu Yasha?_ She thought. _Is this his hair?_ Kagome took a longer more precise look of the strand of hair and slowly a smile crept across her face, a smile that seemed to have died over these few days.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called out, looking around her for signs of the white hair hanyou.  
  
Inu Yasha!  
  
He had heard it, it was her voice. It was her scent that he smelled, it was her that he felt.  
  
"Kagome!" He called turning to the tree again.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" He heard her respond. Slowly he felt his spirits brighten as the rain poured down.  
  
"Kagome." He said gently, leaning his head against the tree.  
  
Kagome felt herself smile. She was talking to Inu Yasha, she didn't care how, she didn't care why but she was talking to him.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She called out placing a hand on the tree. "How is this possible?"  
  
"Mo-o-oron, how do I know?" He said, regretting his words. Kagome felt a the weight return to her heart.  
  
"Is this...how you'll talk to me?" She kneeled down in the grass, keeping her hand on the tree. "Maybe you don't want to see me Inu Yasha. I mean, Kikyou." Kagome felt small streaks of water on her face, not sure whether they were tears or rain.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha called again, afraid she had left. "I...I..."  
  
"Inu Yasha!" A voice called out from behind him. He turned to see a soaked miko standing in the clearing of the woods. She ran towards his and wrapped her arms around the soaked hanyou. "I'm glad I found you. Kaede has thing to say to you." She said grabbing him by the hands and leading him away.  
  
Kagome stood at the base of the tree, for a moment she thought she saw Inu Yasha...holding Kikyou. She felt her heart fall all the way to her feet. She looked down at the ground as tears rolled down her cheeks. _He chose her, he chose...her._ She thought feeling horrible from head to toe. Taking the doll from her pocket, she took a good look at it.  
  
Strangely it looked a lot like Inu Yasha. It had the same hair, eyes, and clothes, yet it was a gift from her father, before he died. She took one last look at it, reaching into the ground she pulled out clump after clump of dirt and threw it to her side. She laid the childhood memory, Inu Yasha look alike in the hole she dug. Touching it with the tips of her fingers, she placed the silver stand of his hair across it's chest and buried it deep within the ground.  
  
Her insides screamed with hate - for Kikyou, with anger - towards Inu Yasha, pain - for herself for being so foolish, for falling for him. Crying as she buried the doll, she stopped suddenly and looked at her hands. Taking off the bandages wrapped around her hand she placed it on the top and covered it with more dirt. Kagome stood and looked at her work. She tried to smile as she cried for her broken heart.
> 
> Never had she known such pain, never had she felt so alone.  
  
"Higurashi?" A gentle voiced asked from behind her. She turned to see Hojo standing under a large umbrella. He looked the red-eyed maiden in the eyes and gave her a calming smile.
> 
> "Hojo?" Kagome asked as she ran towards him and buried her face in his chest. Hojo let the umbrella drop to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped suddenly, he was only a few feet away from the tree. He had heard it, that name - Hojo. He was the boy he saw Kagome with, the scrawny boy. As he stared at the tree he felt that somehow Kagome had parted from him, looking down at the bottom of the tree a small white bandage stuck out from the ground, as if it had grown out of the dirt.


	4. Coffee and Blue skies

> Just a reminder, I don't own anything, it's probably owned by Viz or Takahashi or both.  
  
Ok, there's the coconut thing in her which I don't know why I put it there, I don't really know if coconut smells that good coming from a person, I'm just assuming cause I've had the milk and it smelled great...but that's just me.  
  
Chapter 4   
  
The small coffee shop around the corner was full to the rim with people when Kagome and Hojo made their way there. Kagome held onto her hands as she walked, nursing the wounds; keeping them away from water. As they reached the small shop, Hojo stopped suddenly.  
  
"Higurashi, what were you doing by that tree today?" He asked, being very straightforward. Kagome looked him in the eyes and looked away.  
  
"I was.."She paused. She thought back to the small doll in the ground, Inu Yasha holding Kikyou in his arms. "I was.. burying bad memories." It pained her to say these words but she couldn't lie to Hojo, not anymore. She looked up at him, "What were you doing there today?"  
  
Hojo smiled. "I came by to see how you were doing, after your grandfather told me you had caught tuberculosis (can you catch tuberculosis?) and I came by to give you some medicine." He held out a small package wrapped up tightly.  
  
_Lousy grandfather._ Kagome thought as she accepted the package with a courteous smile. Hojo walked ahead as Kagome looked at the package. _Hojo._ she looked at him without him noticing, _he's so much more different from Inu Yasha, so gentler, kinder..._ She felt her thoughts trail off as she stared into his deep blue eyes. He smiled at her as he held the door open, Kagome quickly rushed in and up to the stand and smiled at the young man behind the counter.  
  
"One super large hot chocolate please." She said smiling slightly. The young man behind the counter smiled back as he punched in numbers.  
  
"Small coffee, black please." Hojo added walking up behind her. The boy punched in some more numbers before coming up with a total.  
  
"1550 ¥ please." Kagome reached into her pockets and rumbled around for some money, pulling her hands back out she came up with 20 ¥. She froze as Hojo reached over her and handed the man 2 large bills.  
  
"Hojo!" She cried turning around. "You don't have to pay for me, I can pay myself."  
  
"Don't worry Higurashi, you can pay me back later." He said with a twinkle in his eye. The young man handed them the coffee as he smiled. Hojo and Kagome walked out of the coffee shop and headed towards the bay.  
  
Holding the cup tightly in her hands, Kagome felt some warmth return to her body, but she couldn't stop shivering. She no longer felt cold but she couldn't stop. Hojo took one small sip of his coffee and looked up at the sky. The dark clouds had moved out of the way and the sun now shone through.
> 
> Small droplets of water on the top of his head reflected the sunlight making him look as if he was glowing. Kagome looked at him, not knowing that she had started to blush. As he turned to her, she finally realized that she was. Quickly she tried to turn away but he caught grasp of her arm and pulled her close to his face.  
  
Kagome blushed even furiously as she felt his warm breath on her skin. _He smells nice, kind of like,coconuts_. Hojo lifted his hand and touched her cheek. Kagome flushed a bright shade of red, like an apple.  
  
"Oh dear, Higurashi I think you might have caught something. Your face is all red and you feel warm. Would you like me to take you home, since you got better we wouldn't want you to get sick again." He said, feeling the top of her forehead. As he ran his hand across her brow he felt small bumps on her face. "Higurashi, why are there scars on your head?"  
  
Kagome froze, she had completely forgotten about the scars on her head. She had just let Hojo freely roam his hand over her face. _Such soft hands_. She thought looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Higurashi?" He asked again. Kagome snapped out of her daze and smiled.  
  
"Well," she replied, trying to think of something off the top of her head "when I was sick, I didn't listen to the doctors who told me not to walk but I did and I fell on my face causing these scratches on my forehead." She looked at Hojo, she knew he couldn't possible be this dull and not know she was completely lying. She wouldn't have to look in a mirror to know that it was completely written all over her face.  
  
"Oh, well, then are you sure you should be walking?" Hojo asked completely clueless. Kagome smiled at his innocence and pointed to a bench underneath a large willow tree. He nodded as he led her there with his left hand on her waist and his right hand holding her arm, he also held the coffee cup in between his teeth. Kagome blushed again at his kindness as he set her down on the bench, after he hand wiped the small water droplets off.  
  
"Thank you Hojo-kun" Expressing her thanks as she smiled at him. She grasped her hot chocolate and looked down at the floor.  
  
_ "Kagome! Kagome!" She heard voices in her head scream. They were Inu Yasha's, she turned around to see him rushing forth-holding tetsusaiga, completely changed, in his hands. He stopped when he saw her standing beside the well. He put tetsusaiga back onto his belt as he walked towards her.  
  
"Are you going back?" He asked giving her his most depressed look. Kagome sat down on the edge of the well and looked at him.  
_  
_ "I just came to take a look, don't know exactly if I'm going back or not." Suddenly Inu Yasha became angered.  
_  
_ "Why are you going back again?!" He yelled, "don't you like it here, what makes going back to your time so fucking important?" Kagome felt her stomach do a back flip. She looked at him, suddenly her hand began to sting again. She held it up to her face as she blew on it. Inu Yasha rushed to her side in a second and took her hand away from her. He quickly sniffed at it and held it in his. He removed the bandages slowly and let the air pass through the damp cloth.  
  
The pain lessened as Inu Yasha tended to Kagome's hand.  
  
_ _ "Stupid woman, can't you be more careful of your wounds? If you get yourself knocked out again or bleed all over the goddamn place, I'm not gonna carry you nowhere." He turned away from her as he gave small smile. Kagome sat at the edge of the well feeling her face grow hot as Inu Yasha fiddled with the bandages on her hands.  
  
_ _A large gust of wind blew by and a small shini-dama-chuu flew by her face. Inu Yasha let Kagome hand drop as he stood. Kikyou walked out of the bushes and looked at Kagome, then at Inu Yasha. Her eyes never moved for one second as she kept her gaze on his large amber eyes. She raised her hand as the shini-dama-chuu flew to her carrying a soul in its small wings (are they wings?). The soul floated around her, creating a small fog as it flew and then disappeared inside of her.  
  
_ _Kikyou looked at them again. This time she stared at Kagome, she looked over her body, the loose bandages on her right hand. 'She's wounded.' Kikyou thought to herself. 'Stupid girl, I can send her back to her time where she can get proper treatment for those wounds. Kikyou smiled as she moved forward.'_
> 
> _ Kagome moved back, forgetting the well behind her. Tripping over the large chunk of wood she fell back and landed with a thud. Every muscle in her back ached. Reaching back she felt warm liquid on her hands, raising them to her face she saw blood. Her wounds had opened again. Inu Yasha stood at the mouth of the well, he sniffed the air._
> 
> _ 'Blood.' He thought to himself. 'And Kagome's scent.' He quickly turned and looked down into the dark well. Kagome sat at the bottom nursing her back. As Inu Yasha was about to jump in to get her, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and waist. He turned to see Kikyou, looking him in the eyes. She kept her gaze on him, seducing him with her eyes. He turned away, trying to resist. _
> 
> _He looked down at the well._
> 
> _ "Kagome, I'm coming." He called as he prepared to leap into the well. Suddenly, out of nowhere two shini-dama-chuu wrapped themselves around his arms and pulled him back. Struggling he felt a pair of hands on his face. He looked up at Kikyou as she leaned down and planted her cold lips on his. He refused the kiss but felt weak against her. He soon fell for her spell and became nothing more than a puppet._
> 
> _Kikyou took this seconds worth of a chance to pull out an arrow from her holder._
> 
> _Kagome slowly climbed her way up the walls of the well._
> 
> _Kikyou pulled back the string on her bow._
> 
> _ Kagome planted one foot on a root and pulled herself up, just as her hand was about to reach to top of the well._
> 
> _ Kikyou let loose the sting and the arrow flew, leaving a trail of white fog behind it. It struck right on target._
> 
> _ Kagome felt herself fly back, being pushed by an intense amount energy. She flew back and landed on her back, again. Not caring about her wounds and looked up. "Inu Yasha?" She called out from inside the well. _
> 
> _ No one answered. _
> 
> _ Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet and pulled herself up. I can't be here, I didn't, I couldn't have. She thought as she looked around at the insides of her well house (is that correct?)  
  
_ "Higurashi?" She heard someone call her name. Kagome slowly snapped out of it and turned to the sound. Hojo was asking her something.
> 
> "Hmm..?" She replied.
> 
> "I was asking if you wanted to go home or something, you don't look so good." Kagome smiled again.
> 
> "No I'm fine, actually I'm in the mood for some swimming." She replied standing up and grabbing Hojo by the hand.  
  
Ok, I've gotten this one done and I've got a lot of problems. I don't know half of these terms in which you call the stuff. Like the house, hut, thing that her well is in. The tree's name, whether or not the shini-dama-chuu- have wings or not. If anyone knows the answers to this and the other ones I asked in this chapter please tell me, I can't go on calling everything by the wrong name anymore, Thanks a bunch .


	5. Barrier

> I don't own Inu Yasha.all right belong to someone. If anything's confusing.please tell me.I kinda write this every night at like 10:30-11:00 so I don't really take care if you will to what I write. If it's cause you can't tell difference between: flashback, thoughts and such. I'm sorry but I can't change that.. Oh, before I forget, if the person by the user name SleepyHead is reading this, I'd like to thank you for answering my questions, thanks a bunch!  
  
Chapter 5   
  
Inu Yasha slowly felt himself get dragged away from the god tree. He stared at the small piece of white ribbon flying out from the dirt. It slowly drifted in the wind, dancing its intriguing dance for Inu Yasha. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, pulling his arm out of Kikyou's grasp he ran for the well.  
  
His feet carried him as fast as they could, landing once in a while to give him more lift in the air. As he came to a clearing he slowed down to a walking pace. Slowly he came closer to the well, taking a deep breath her charged for the remains of the old well. Jumping into the air, he calculated that he would rip right through the top and land in Kagome's time. Then, out of nowhere, he felt that he had hit a wall.  
  
Inu Yasha bounced back and skidded to a stop in the grass. Standing up he took out tetsusaiga. Jumping in the air once again he unleashed the full force of his blade on the well. He was then again pushed back and skidded to a stop in the grass. Inu Yasha slowly stood up, feeling more determined than ever, he tried again. This time he charged for the well, head on and as you know it, same result as before.  
  
Taking a moment to think, he decided on a different approach. Putting his sword away he walked up to the well. Reaching his hand forward, he felt what seemed like a wall under his hands.  
  
_ Shit._ He thought to himself. _Some bastard has put a barrier around it.  
_  
"Inu Yasha!" A voice called out from behind him. Inu Yasha turned around and saw no one. Suddenly he felt a small prick on his nose and the sound of sucking. Bringing his hand up he slapped the old flea on his nose. The small tick gave a groan and fell onto the palm of his hand.  
  
"You." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha, is this how you treat me?" The old flea asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied. Myoga ignored the answer and hopped onto his shoulder. Taking refuge in the large red coat (is it a coat?.I feel so bad asking all these stupid questions) he turned around in search of the beautiful maiden Kagome.  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha, where is lady Kagome, is she not with you?" He asked looking his master in the face. Inu Yasha turned away from the flea and said nothing. "Lord Inu Yasha, did you anger the lady again, forcing her to go back to her time?"  
  
"No!" Inu Yasha yelled, as he looked the little man in the face. Quickly he lifted his hand and gave the old man a hard flick. The flea yelled as it flew a yard away and landed in the grass. Picking himself up he gave a small hop to see his lord, only to find him gone.  
  
Taking a small walk, avoiding where he had left Kikyou, Inu Yasha finally made it to his destination. Kaede's small straw hut. Pushing aside the straw door he walked in to see a red faced Sango holding her hiraikotsu over Miroku's head and a small fox on the floor watching with great pleasure.  
  
"Hentai!" She screamed as she hit him again and again with the oversized boomerang. She suddenly stopped as she looked at Inu Yasha. "Where is Kagome-chan?" She asked putting her boomerang.  
  
"Yes," agreed the monk from his position on the floor, "where is lady Kagome?" Inu Yasha looked at them and said nothing. Walking over to a corner of the room he sat down, with his back against the wall, pretending to have fallen asleep.  
  
The young maiden and the beaten monk sat silently staring at the sleeping hanyou. Sango suddenly felt a hand moving down her backside. Taking her boomerang again she continued to beat the monk.  
  
"You."
> 
> "Just."
> 
> "Don't."
> 
> "Get."
> 
> "It."
> 
> "Do."
> 
> "You."
> 
> "MONK!"
> 
> She said between with each hit. Taking a break Sango sat back and relaxed a little, but always keeping an eye on the wounded monk and his hands. Kaede walked in the hut and looked at the three in the room. Sighing as she walked past them she sat down in the center and looked at Inu Yasha.
> 
> "It is best you hear this Inu Yasha, do not pretend to be asleep." She said gently. Inu Yasha's ears perked up but he stayed in his position. Kaede sighed at his stubbornness, as she turned to the remainder of individuals in the room.
> 
> Shippo hopped from his position on the floor and jumped into Inu Yasha's lap, attempting to wake him up. Inu Yasha resisted the urge to give the fox a bop on the head.
> 
> "Well, as we all know." Kaede began. "Lady Kagome has returned to her time." Inu Yasha heard the others in the room shift in their seats.
> 
> "Why has she returned?" asked Miroku, sitting up. "Is it because Inu Yasha has angered her again?" Suddenly Inu Yasha jumped up knocking Shippo to the ground.
> 
> "Who the fuck said that I made her go back!" He yelled. Quickly he sat back down and crossed his arms and legs. Shippo got up off the floor and hopped onto him again, and again he ignored the small fox. Kaede cleared her throat as she continued.
> 
> "We don't know yet why she has returned but Kikyou has taken possession of the Shikon No Tama. She plans to take it with her to hell, so that all this will not repeat itself again." She turned to Inu Yasha, awaiting his reaction but he had none.
> 
> '_I can't let her go, if she goes I'll never be able to become a youkai...but...Kagome.'_ He thought to himself. Standing up he pointed his arm to the door.
> 
> "Miroku, get your ass off the floor and get Sango and Shippo out of here." Miroku not daring to ask walked out the door with the young girl and the small fox walk out. Inu Yasha heard Shippo laugh as Kiara walked up to him and rubbed herself against him.
> 
> Sitting down in front of the old woman he looked her in the eye.
> 
> "I want you to tell me what you did to the well wench!" He said to her face.
> 
> "I did nothing of what you accuse me of." She replied coolly.
> 
> "Don't try to get smart with me you old bat, tell me what you did!" He demanded again.
> 
> "Inu Yasha, I will say what I have already said - I did nothing of what you accuse me of." She repeated
> 
> "Then why the hell couldn't I get through the well?" He asked cocking his head to the side.
> 
> "That I do not know. Did you not see what happened with Kikyou and Lady Kagome?" Kaede asked. Inu Yasha thought back as he heard her say these words. He remembered Kikyou's cold lips and falling limp, he could see, he couldn't remember or did he not want to remember.
> 
> "I saw nothing." He replied getting up and walking out of the hut. Outside Miroku, Sango and Shippo waited.
> 
> "Well?" Sango asked "Are you going to go after Kagome-chan?" Inu Yasha closed his eyes as he answered her.
> 
> "If I could I would have gone already." He replied walking off.
> 
> this chapter took me a while cause I had a lot of doubt by the material inside it. I don't know if Inu Yasha stayed in character or not.or maybe I never made him seem like it but I tried..this is my first IY fic....Well uh..if there's anything wrong please tell me cause I don't know if I did anything wrong. If there are words misspelled or that are missing or that don't belong I'm very sorry. Oh and if someone would tell me what the thing Inu wears is...--;;


	6. Default Chapter

Ok, I don't want to continue just yet until I get some answers to some questions and stuff..  
  
I would really like to know what you think of this..fic. I mean I've gotten reviews but I would like to know if it makes sense and stuff. There are A lot of long paragraphs which was not my intention at all. Umm..did I use the terms right? Oh, and for those who said I took some scene's from the first movie. To tell you the truth I haven't seen the first movie and stuff. I haven't even seen up to episode 5 of the anime cause I live in Canada, the country of no anime. They just started to air it now on tv.  
  
Uhh.if there's anything you don't like or something I dunno please tell me in a review or something... I would appreciate some feedback.? 


	7. Decision

> I own nothing  
  
Chapter 6   
  
The water was warm as Kagome jumped in, running her hands through her hair as she came up she looked around the small room. Hojo sat at the edge with his legs dipped in the water, watching Kagome as she swam around. She was the only one in the pool.  
  
"Hojo-kun!" Kagome called from the other side of the pool. "What are you doing, why aren't you swimming?"  
  
"I will Higurashi, I will." He called back.  
  
Kagome dipped her head into the water and started to stride back and forth. Swimming down lower into the pool she though back to her first meeting with the white haired boy. His expression as he saw her in the same clothes Kikyou had worn. _No!_ She thought to herself._ I can't let this happen again..I have to..get over IT!_ Swimming up, she took a gasp of air before plunging back down. Closing her eyes she swam when suddenly she felt her head hit something hard.  
  
Quickly Kagome put her feet on the bottom of the pool and stood up. She looked up and found her face to face with Hojo. She looked him in the eyes and blushed. She turned her eyes away, not wanting to see his stares yet she still felt his eyes locked upon her.
> 
> Kagome heard the sound of water as he moved in closer to her.
> 
> She felt his arms around her waist; Kagome looked down and closed her eyes.
> 
> Hojo touched her face and lifted it so that she saw his eyes, the longing in his eyes.
> 
> Slowly his face moved closer and closer.
> 
> Kagome felt his soft breath on her face and Hojo felt her quick breath on his.
> 
> He was so close, holding onto her tighter he pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lush pink lips.  
  
Hojo kissed her gently and pulled away. He looked her in the eyes - there were tears. Kagome felt the hot tears on her face again. She lifted her hand up and let it go, full force on Hojo's sweet face. She felt her hand sting as she ran through the water (with great difficulty) and into the change rooms. Hojo stood in the water, confused, holding his red cheek.  
  
Kagome changed as fast as she could and ran out of the poolroom. Running down the hall she felt the tears pour down non-stop. _Why am I crying?_ She asked herself._ Why did I hit him, why did I let him kiss me? _She slowed down as she held a hand up to her heart. _Why does it hurt so much here?_ Kagome quickly made her way out of the gym and into the sunshine. As fast as she could, Kagome ran home To her temple, to her sanctuary.  
  
Running full force into her room, she jumped onto her bed and plunged her face down into the pillow. However, the tears couldn't come, no matter how much she wanted to cry into her pillow, to take comfort in it's small crevasses. Neither of her parent's were home; the only person she had was her cat. Taking a quick shower, Kagome headed for the tree again.
> 
> Unwillingly, her feet guided her back there. Kagome kneeled down before the tree and looked up. Light shone through the gaps in the leaves and cast small shadows on the grass. Thinking back to her small childhood toy, she crawled forward and began to dig for it. Only she found it gone from where she had buried it. There was a small spot in the dirt from when she had placed it in the ground, it seemed to have disappeared entirely, not even disturbing the ground around it.  
  
Kagome looked up at the tree again. It's branches swayed as a small gust of wind blew by. Lifting her hand, Kagome touched her lips. The exact place she had felt Hojo's kiss. The feeling still lingered on her skin. It had been so long that someone had actually treated her like that; she was so used Inu Yasha's insults that she had forgotten so much. Kagome sat there thinking deeply. Every single insult he called her came flooding back.  
  
Bitch.
> 
> Wrench.
> 
> Moron.
> 
> Idiot. All of them came back. It made her forget, forget everything. Being with him made her forget what she had valued the most in life. Her happiness. As she realized this fact, Kagome felt her heart break. After falling in love with him, after everything she did, after every time he hurt her she finally saw the truth in it all.
> 
> _If I were to return to him, I'd never find happiness again._ She thought._ Being in_ _love with him, it made me hide my own pain, from myself_. Kagome covered her face with her hands as she tilted over into the grass.  
  
"They were all lies to myself." She repeated as she cried. As the tears slowly stopped, Kagome lifted herself up again. She looked up at the tree, standing in the sunshine watching over her. A smile crept across her face. Now she knew why. After knowing Inu Yasha, she grew stronger, smarter. Kagome realized this and smiled. Although her heart felt as if it had broken into millions of pieces, she was finally able to smile again.  
  
"I can forget him, I can forget my love for him." She whispered to herself as she gave a small bow to the tree.
> 
> As she bowed, she though she heard the tree creak, as if it was disapproving her decision.


	8. One and the sameone and the other

> I own Nothing! Even though the SNT (jewel) is completed, just assume that there Kouga is able to run really fast still...like he still has jewel shards in his legs...  
  
Chapter 7   
  
Picking up a small comb, Kikyou ran it through her long black hair. Holding it back, she tied it with a small white ribbon and adjusted her kimono. Walking out of the woods, two shini-dama-chuu flew by and wrapped themselves around her. Kikyou felt strength return to her as a small soul flew into her chest and disappeared. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the Shikon No Tama and looked at it. _I'm taking it with me; to hell_. She thought to herself as she clamped her hand around the jewel.  
  
Inu Yasha sat up in a tree with his arms crossed.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Shippo whined from the bottom. "Why won't you go get Kagome?" He paused and waited for an answer.
> 
> Nothing.
> 
> Shippo became annoyed and picked up a rock the size of his fist and threw it up the tree as hard as he could.  
  
"Lousy little bastard!" He heard from high up in the tree. The next second Inu Yasha jumped down from the tree and picked the little kitsune up by his tail. As he was about to bring his fist down on his round little face, he stopped.  
  
_"Inu Yasha! Put him down!"_ He remembered Kagome; her voice, her scent. Suddenly, he dropped the fox and walked off. Shippo sat in the dirt, scratching his head.  
  
Inu Yasha walked as fast as he could away from the small fox, the memories slowly came flooding back. Taking a leap and landing on a branch, Inu Yasha sat with his arms and legs crossed looking up at the clouding floating about in the sky. His ears perked up as he heard a small rustle below him; looking away he turned his head towards the sound. Kikyou stood shakily under the tree when she fell to the ground. Inu Yasha jumped down and lifted Kikyou in his arms.  
  
"Kikyou!" He called, shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a gentle smile.  
  
"Inu Yasha.." She said weakly. Lifting her hand, she covered her stomach and groaned in pain. Inu Yasha looked down at her hand, her robes were soaked through with a dark liquid. It wasn't blood; it didn't smell like it. Inu Yasha looked upon the miko's face again and felt his heart ache. Lifting her in his arms he carried her towards Kaede's cabin.  
  
"Inu Yasha.." She said slowly, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you, you're hag of a sister should be able to help."  
  
"No!" Kikyou yelled as she moved her broken body violently. Inu Yasha lost his grip on the undead priestess and she fell to the floor. Quickly she lifted herself up and looked him in the eyes. Holding her stomach, she gave him a cold hard stare.  
  
"Nothing will help me, I'm not alive." She said slowly, looking away.  
  
"Still, I promised I would protect you." He replied blatantly. Kikyou looked up as he said these words. She gave him a reassuring smile as she slowly seated herself in the grass.  
  
" Inu Yasha." She said looking away. "I'm planning to go back to hell. The Shikon No Tama is complete; Naraku is gone. There is no need for me on this plane anymore."  
  
"But. I need you." Inu Yasha said looking her in the eyes. She turned to him and as he head tilted, Inu Yasha saw Kagome's face; her beautiful eyes, her waving hair, her beauty. Looking away, he stood up and walked away, disappearing into the trees. Kikyou sat in the grass, she lifted a hand to where her heart used to be, _did he really say that.."He needed me"?_ She thought to herself as she slowly lifted herself up and walk slowly after the hanyou.  
  
Inu Yasha touched his lips as he walked. Had he just said that he needs Kikyou..or Kagome? His lips stung as he fiddled with them, lifting his hand to his face; he saw the blood dripping down from his nails. Wiping his lips he broke into a run, when suddenly he smelled it.  
  
_ Wolf!  
_  
Inu Yasha turned his head and saw a small wave of dust run towards him. He placed his hand on tetsusaiga and moved his feet apart to gain more ground. The cloud of dust stopped and when the dirt finally settled down, there stood Kouga. His headband was slightly ruffled under his long hair; he arranged it as he kept his large blue eyes on Inu Yasha. His ears twitched slightly and he moved towards his left.  
  
"Dog-turd." He said."What did you do with my woman?!" He called out moving slightly forward. Inu Yasha pulled the fang from its seethe and held it before him.  
  
"What makes you assume that's she's your woman in the first place, wolf-turd?" He asked preparing to strike.
> 
> Kouga stood up bent his knee and ran forwards, jumping into the air he caught the puppy off guard and landed on his face as he looked up. Leaving two large footprints on his face he jumped off with a smile. Only to be caught of guard by the swinging blade, jumping aside the blade sliced his cheek and tore the skin, letting the lush blood seep out. Kouga landed on all fours and stood, stoking his chin with his thumb. Looking at the red finger he turned to the hanyou.  
  
"Well, seems like you've gotten slightly better dog-turd?" Bending down, he flipped backwards landing on a tree branch, sitting against the thick trunk he looked down. Inu Yasha felt surprised that he backed of and swung the fang over his shoulder, taking cautious steps towards Kouga.
> 
> "Where is Kagome, Inu Yasha?" He asked with feeling in his voice. Inu Yasha looked up, he had just called him by his name. Putting the fang away, he took a seat under the tree. Looking down, making sure his hair covered his eyes he responded.  
  
"She's gone, back to her time."  
  
"What do you mean her time?" Kouga asked looking down.  
  
"I mean what I just said." Inu Yasha replied, slightly angered at the stupidity of the wolf.  
  
"Well, screw whatever you mean, I'm going after her. She is MY woman after all." He said with a small laugh as he hopped down from the tree. Inu Yasha quickly stood and looked the wolf in the eyes.  
  
"You don't know where she is, how can you fine her?" He said mockingly.  
  
"Well, dog-turd. Unlike your puny puppy nose, I can pick up scents." Before Inu Yasha could respond the wolf ran off sniffing wildly in the air.


	9. Date with destiny

> Chapter 8  
  
The square root of 245 is..60270. Kagome smiled down at her homework as she brushed the hair from her face. Leaning back she pushed herself back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. Without thinking, her hands moved towards her lips; where the feeling of Hojo's kiss remained. Not knowing what was happening, Kagome began to blush furiously in her room. Shaking her head she focused her attention back on her math homework.  
  
Since she made that vow, Kagome's math had greatly improved. She was once the last in the class now, she was first. Proudly she walked through the classrooms as the students marveled at her brilliance, her determination and her hard work. Kagome now had no need for any tutor or stupid excuse for her missed classes and became very close to acing the university exams.  
  
"Yup, that's all the homework I have for now." Kagome said to herself as she slammed her math book shut. Arranging everything neatly back into her bag, she stood up and looked out the window. The large goshin boku tree swayed in the wind from side to side, dancing its ancient dance.
> 
> Kagome smiled, again, for no reason as she watched the tree sway. Closing her eyes, she fell back on the bed and let out a relaxing sigh. As she began to relax, someone knocked on her door. Her mother's head popped in holding a phone and smiling.  
  
"It's Hojo, dear. He wishes to talk to you."  
  
Taking the phone from her mother, Kagome waved her hand for her to leave. Before leaving, her mother paused and stared at Kagome with a dazed expression on her face.  
  
"I wonder what ever happened to that nice boy with the ears, what was his name. Inu Yasha? Ah yes, Inu Yasha." With this her mother left the room and Kagome stood in the room, listening to the echo of that name, ringing in her head.  
  
It had been so long since she'd thought of him. It had been so long that she had vowed to forget him. Forgetting the phone in her hands Kagome stood in the middle of the room and thought back.  
  
_His long white hair, his cute twitchy ears, his golden amber eyes. His....  
_  
"Higurashi? Are you ok? Higurashi..?" Hojo's voice sounded in her head, tearing her away from her daydream. Remember Hojo on the line Kagome held the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hojo kun, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I was too busy concentrating on other things."  
  
"No worries, I guess you still haven't healed yet.." He replied. Kagome froze; he still thinks I'm sick. She thought to herself.  
  
"Higurashi?" Hojo asked again thought the phone.  
  
"Yes, Hojo kun?" Kagome replied with her own question.  
  
"Will you go with me?" He asked out of the blue.  
  
"Go where?" Kagome felt her face grow red.  
  
"On a date tomorrow?" He said bluntly. Kagome felt all the air rushing from her body.  
  
"I.I..." She replied.  
  
"Yes? Good, I'll come get you at your house on Friday at 11 in the morning." Before Kagome could say Hojo hung up the phone and all she got was the dial tone. Kagome stood in the middle of her room staring at the phone in her hand; pressing a small button she turned it off and threw it on the bed.
> 
> Sighing to herself, Kagome sat down at her desk and turned towards the window. The Goshin boku tree swayed from side to side in the light wind, small ringing sounds came to Kagome's ears; the wind chimes beneath the tree. Closing her eyes, Kagome leaded up over the ledge and took a long breath. Felling more relaxed than ever, Kagome fell asleep in her seat leaning over the window.
> 
> "Come on Dog-turd, you can do better, can't you even keep up" Kouga yelled furiously backwards towards Inu Yasha. "I can see why Kagome chose me over you." He added laughing loudly as he sniffed away at the air.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, why in the seven hells would she chose you?" Inu Yasha replied, feeling very ruffled by his reference to Kagome. He had not seen her in two weeks, ever since he was blocked out of the well. Kouga ran left and right following his nose when he suddenly came to a stop and dropped to the floor. Taking a handful of sand and holding it up to his nose he took a whiff and threw to the ground.  
  
"Shit, cremated remains." He said out loud.
> 
> _ Cremated remains._
> 
> _ Kikyou._
> 
> Inu Yasha thought to himself. Taking a few more steps forward, they arrived at a small clearing, where, in the middle stood the well. Kouga walked over and placed a hand on the torn bark. Bending down and taking a small sniff he cringed and jumped backwards.  
  
"More damn remains...and miko powers." Taking a walk around the well he jumped onto the edge. Inu Yasha, stood behind him amazed.  
  
_ How the hell can he touch it and I can't, shit._ He thought to himself.  
  
Kouga looked the hanyou in the face and gave a large grin. "See you later dog-turd, when I return with my woman." He said with a laugh as he jumped into the well. Inu Yasha stood on the side, feeling the anger boil inside of him. Taking out his tetsusaiga he charged forwards slashing furiously at the well.  
  
Nothing worked; his attacks just disappeared around the well. Taking matters into his own hands he threw down the blade and went full force charging at the well. He shoulder collided with the barrier again and he was pushed back.  
  
From the bushes, Kikyou stood behind a tree watching the hanyou charging at the well. Through her eyes, she saw the white barrier around the well, which she had cast. _He'll never get through the barrier, I created it for the sole purpose of keeping half-demons from entering._ She thought to herself as she smiled proudly at her work. _With Kagome gone, Inu Yasha will be mine and mine alone. _


	10. You are mine, no mine!

> Is it me, or does Kagome seem to cry a lot in this story? Is she supposed to....? I own nothing...although I wish I could....--'' FYI – I've decided to place small ' ( these things for thoughts and flashbacks as it seems that I can't find out how to make italic show on fanfiction.net  
  
Chapter 9   
  
Kagome stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying again, I_ promised myself I wouldn't cry over the past anymore. I promised myself, now I just seem weak_. Rubbing her eyes she wiped away the tears and picked up her hair brush in the other hand. Running the silver brush through her hair she smiled at herself.
> 
> Even thought she didn't wish to be conceded, she had to admit that she looked damn good in her dress. Hojo had called earlier telling her that he'd be coming to her house soon to get her. Twirling around in her bedroom her sky blue dress looked as if it shone with radiance. Smiling, Kagome grabbed some lip-gloss and put it in her purse as she walked out. However, before leaving, Kagome ran back into her room and put on a pair of pants underneath the dress.
> 
> Hojo waited in front of her door with a large bouquet of flowers. As Kagome walked out the front door, Hojo felt his heart skip a beat. Her hair twirled around her face, giving it shape. The dress conformed to her body so nicely, and her lips shone in the sun. Hojo walked up to her with a smile, handing her the flowers.
> 
> "Higurashi; you look beautiful." He said as he offered his arm. Kagome felt herself blush furiously as she took his arm with her left hand and the flower with the right. Looking away from Hojo, she let herself be dragged along as he led the way.
> 
> "Ha ha ha, dog-turd. Can't catch up can you? Your emotions are making you soft; your laziness is making you slow." Kouga called out as he ran towards the well, at the speed of light. Soon both came to the well. Pieces fell to the ground as they approached the well. Kouga, taking the lead jumped into the well and disappeared. Seeing this, Inu Yasha jumped in; again he was repelled from entering and sprang back.
> 
> He slowly felt his anger rise as he pulled out his tetsusaiga. After it had transformed, Inu Yasha ran forwards jumped into the air and came down, stabbing at the well. Again he was bounced back and landed right in front of an old tree trunk. A small shuffle behind him caught his attention and his nose wiggled at the scent.
> 
> From behind a large bush, a young woman stepped out in a miko outfit. Kikyou's hair waved as she walked closer to the hanyou. Inu Yasha, taking no notice in the Kikyou, sat against the tree with his head down. Kikyou bent down so that she was at eye level with him. Inu Yasha looked up to see tears in the eyes of the dead priestess. 
> 
> "Inu Yasha," She spoke gently, "do you miss her that much that you have forgotten about me?" He couldn't answer. "Inu Yasha did you only fall for her because of her resemblance to myself or did you fall in love with her – truly?" Inu Yasha remained quiet.
> 
> Kikyou looked at him again and sat down beside him. Wrapping herself around his arm she looked up at him to see his reaction, again nothing. Inu Yasha sat there, thinking about her words.
> 
> _ 'Do I love Kagome? I can't, that just shows weakness...I can't love again. Not after Kikyou'._ He turned and looked at Kikyou. _'She looks nothing like Kagome, she doesn't have her beauty...she's not Kagome.' _Inu Yasha stood up.
> 
> "Kikyou," He grabbed her hands and lifted her up so that she stood before him. Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled. "I promised long ago to protect you, and protect you is all I promised you. Fifty years ago, I loved you. I will say this to you know, I did love you and for you – I would have chosen to become a human and live with you. Now, I see the truth. I can't be either demon or human...without Kagome, I can't be anything."
> 
> Kikyou felt her body shudder at his words. Closing her eyes, she placed her face into his shoulder; somehow it felt strange in his arms, not as comforting as it once had been. Fifty years ago, it felt as if his body was molded to hold her when she felt alone, now ... it only made her feel even more alone in the universe. He was made for Kagome now...no longer for her. As this thought passed her mind, she felt the anger rise in her.
> 
> The hate she once had for Inu Yasha began to rise again. Now that she knew he didn't betray, she still felt deceived. His heart no longer held a place for her. Slowly, Kikyou raised her hands onto his shoulders.'_if he's not mine, no one will have him. I will take him to hell with me.'_
> 
> __  
Kikyou felt her hands turn hot and dug her nails into his skin. Power illuminated from her hands and shocked the hanyou. He let out a small yell of pain before pushing her back and staggering away.
> 
> "Kikyou," He asked puzzled, "why are you doing this?" Kikyou felt the tears form in her eyes.
> 
> "Don't you understand Inu Yasha!" She yelled, "I only stayed on this plane for you. All of this was for you, so that you could someday come back to my side. Now.." She felt her body and voice starting to get shaky. "You say that you need her! Aren't we the same person?"
> 
> "Kikyou." Inu Yasha replied comfortingly as he walked forwards.
> 
> "Aren't we the same?" She asked as she fell to the floor, crying. Although Kikyou knew she had no heart, she felt it break. Nothing could heal this pain she had and now that she was alone, she had no one. One hand holding her face, hiding the tears, she lifted her other hand and called her shini-dama-chuu. At once, hundreds showed up. Kikyou pointed her hand at Inu Yasha and her spirits charged, wrapping themselves around every inch of his body.
> 
> Inu Yasha struggled to move but found himself powerless. Kikyou walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. Reaching out, she grabbed the tetsusaiga from his side and pulled with all her might till it fell from his body.
> 
> "Inu Yasha, you will be mine and mine alone." She said with force. "And if I have to take you to hell with me to get you away from Kagome, I will. You WILL BE MINE!"  
  
Kouga felt himself become enveloped with the bright blue light. '_Damn,'_ he thought to himself, '_is this what Kagome does every time she passes realms..hmm_..' Not long after he landed on the other side and caught a whiff of a scent. It was Kagome's but she had covered hers up with something else...something that smelled toxic. Quickly, Kouga jumped out of the well and followed the scent. As he charged out of the doors of the well house, he saw her.
> 
> Kagome stood in front of him, shocked by his sudden presence. Kouga looked at Kagome, she looked beautiful. Moving forwards he wrapped his arms around Kagome when he was interrupted by a cough. Turning his eyes met with a scrawny boy with light brown hair. Kagome pushed herself from Kouga and blushed.
> 
> "Who are you?" Hojo asked, looking at Kouga's strange attire.
> 
> "Who the fuck are you?" Kouga asked. Hojo was shocked by his use of language. "Get out of here, scrawny brat."
> 
> "Excuse me!" Hojo replied, feeling very offended. Kagome, who was standing aside, walked in between the two boys. Turning to Hojo, she looked down.
> 
> "Hojo-kun, I don't think this could work out between us... I think this is over."
> 
> "But," He protested, "we hadn't even left for our date."
> 
> "Hey!" Kouga interrupted, "You heard the lady, get lost before I kill you." Kagome turned and gave Kouga cold look.
> 
> "Look, Hojo-kun, I don't think this could work out...so, please just leave." Hojo feeling slightly hurt gave her a smile.
> 
> "Higurashi – I knew you had fallen for someone else." Kagome jumped back at his comment. "I knew you weren't sick all this time, and I knew that you had fallen for someone else. I'm glad you can see him again." He said as he turned.
> 
> Kagome, getting what he was trying to say felt shocked at his presumptions. 
> 
> "Hojo!" She called but he was too far to hear her. Kouga, seeing the boy had left wrapped his arms around Kagome again, making her blush.
> 
> "As I said before Kagome, you are my woman." He said as he moved in closer and gave her a kiss.


	11. Missing the missed

> Wow...it's been a hell of a long time since the last time I wrote something. Wow. It's been heck lately but I'm gonna update like crazy for the next few weeks.  
  
FYI: I OWN NOTHING...nothing...  
  
Chapter 10   
  
Inu Yasha awoke to find his head pounding and a tingling feeling around his shoulders and waist. Lifting his head, he soon gained his focus and found he was still in the forest. It was still dark. Taking in a long whiff of his surroundings he closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened.  
  
_'Kikyou looked longingly into Inu Yasha's eyes and nudged herself into his shoulder. Feeling nothing Inu Yasha stood before her not responding. She felt like a stranger on his body. Fifty years ago he would have welcomed her with open arms but now... everything felt empty when he was with her. Yet, when he was with Kagome, he didn't feel so alone.  
  
Between his shoulders, Inu Yasha felt Kikyou nudge her head from place to place, looking for a spot yet she found none. She stopped suddenly and raised her hands to his shoulders. He felt her began to shudder and heard a small gasp for air as the smell of tears carried to his nose in the wind. Suddenly he felt his shoulder beginning to burn and a light illuminated from Kikyou's hands. Digging her nails deep into his bone she shocked him with all her might. Inu Yasha yelled in pain as he pushed her away gently and staggered backwards away from her.  
_  
_"Kikyou," He asked puzzled, "why are you doing this?" Tears began to form in Kikyou's eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Don't you understand Inu Yasha?!" She yelled to him lifting her face to look at him, "I only stayed on this plane for you. All of this was for you, so that you could someday come back to my side. Now..." Her voice began to shake as more tears poured down her face. "You say that you need her! Aren't we the same person?"  
  
_ _"Kikyou..." Inu Yasha replied comfortingly as he walked forwards.  
_  
_ "Aren't we the same?" She cried out to him as she fell to the floor and grabbed the grass tightly in her hands, staining her white skin. Slowly she let it out and began to sob still holding tightly onto the grass. Inu Yasha had seen this for the first time, and he realized that she has no one. She's all alone in the world.  
  
All went quiet.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at the sobbing miko to find her straining to stand. With one hand over her face, she lifted the other and called for her shini- dama-chuu. Suddenly hundreds surrounded him and draped across his every limb. Inu Yasha struggled to move but soon found himself covered in white lights.  
  
Kikyou slowly walked over and yanked his sword off his body and leaned in close to his face.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you will be mine and mine alone." She said with force. "And if I have to take you to hell with me to get you away from Kagome, I will. You WILL be mine!"_
> 
> _ And everything went black'_  
  
Slowly everything came back to him and he lifted his arm up to rub his head only to find it stuck. Looking down his body he found himself bound with sacred arrows up and down. Struggling to move he heard a light rustle from his side. Looking over he saw Kikyou sitting up against a tree, sleeping.  
  
The moonlight shone on her face, illuminating her fragile figures. Her lips shone as the moon beamed across her face making the rest of her face radiate with pure white light. As she shifted slightly, a strand of hair fell across her face and landed in between her eyes. Inu Yasha felt his arm stretching to brush the hair from her face.  
  
Kikyou strained and bit by bit opened her eyes to see Inu Yasha staring at her. Giving him a warm smile she lifted herself up and walked over to him, never breaking eye contact with his large amber eyes. When Kikyou was at arms distance she lifted her hand and caressed his face. She felt the rough skin underneath her fingertips and the small invisible scars that he carried from every battle he'd fought.  
  
Leaning in closer, she caught a whiff of his scent – earthly. A scent she remembered too well. Looking up, she met his eyes and gazed deeply into them. Yet, she saw nothing but her reflection in them. The look he once gave her was gone and was now replaced with a look of sorrow. Giving him another smile, she let her body relax and leaned in onto his shoulder once again.  
  
"You don't look at me the same anymore Inu Yasha." She said gently, comforting herself on his shoulder.  
  
"Kikyou... I..." Inu Yasha stammered.  
  
"Kagome has changed you in a way that I could not fifty years ago. She has shown you love that I could not. Do you not notice the change in your heart Inu Yasha?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
He remained silent. Kikyou felt the tears come to her eyes again. _'What is this?'_ She asked herself._ 'Why was I permitted to become nothing more than a woman and shed tears?'  
  
_ Lifting her hand, she rubbed away to tears and looked him in the eyes again. He continued to stare down at her with his sorrow filled eyes, as if on the brink of tears as he looked at her. Turning away she rested her head on his shoulder and leaned her body onto his. Felling his warmth of his body Kikyou felt herself dizzily drifting off.  
  
Shaking herself awake again, Kikyou looked up at Inu Yasha to find him staring off into the distance. Turning quickly, Kikyou noticed the large towering tree behind bushels of trees. The Goshen Boku tree. The anger rose inside her fragile clay body. Feeling every limb in her body shake, Kikyou let go of Inu Yasha and sat back down against the tree. Brushing hair back from her face she closed her eyes and leaned back.  
  
Lifting her face up to the sky she let out a silent breath. Looking back down she avoided meeting the hanyou's eyes as her shini-dama-chuu flew to her side.  
  
"Kikyou, you can't keep living like this." Inu Yasha said gently. She didn't respond.  
  
"Are you asking me to die Inu Yasha?" Kikyou asked. Inu Yasha suddenly looked away from her as if ashamed to have asked the question. Kikyou let out a small laugh as he looked away from her.  
  
Looking up at the sky, Inu Yasha stared into the large white moon.  
  
_ 'Kagome..'  
_
> 
> "Kouga what the hell do you think your doing?!" Kagome screamed pushing the half wolf half human with all her might. Taking a step back Kouga looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You are my woman Kagome; do I have no right to hold my woman?" He asked cockily.  
  
"Kouga how many times do I have to tell you?" She asked feeling slightly annoyed yet relieved to see a familiar face.  
  
"Well, since dog-turd is out of the way I thought there'd be nothing between us anymore."  
  
Kagome felt her whole body shake at his words. 'Out of the way...what does he mean out of the way?' Her head screamed  
  
"What do you mean out of the way?" She asked innocently trying not to seem too interested.  
  
"Well last time I saw the brat, he seemed pretty preoccupied with this miko girl who looks a hell of a lot like you."
> 
> _ 'Kikyou'  
_  
Upon hearing his comment, Kagome found her feet marching towards the well without her noticing leaving Kouga standing in front of the well house somewhat confused. Her ladder still hung on the edge of the well as she had always left it. Kagome ran her finger along the rope and suddenly stopped.  
  
"What am I doing?" She asked herself in a whisper. "I said I wouldn't go back...besides he's got his priestess to keep him company. He doesn't need me anymore." Yet somehow she couldn't resist going back and seeing his face again.  
  
_ 'I need to see him. I want to see him. I miss him.'  
_  
"Kouga-kun...?" Kagome asked turning around. Kouga took a leap from his spot and landed on the edge of the well. Kagome turned to face him. "How did you get through the well?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just jumped and I came up here." He answered bluntly, his nose twitching.  
  
Kagome stared at Kouga's nose as it continually twitched. _'Inu Yasha's nose use to twitch like that'_ Looking away she smiled to herself as she looked back out of the well house doors. Kouga sat in front of her in a dog position and twitched his nose continually; the smell of the air was getting to him.  
  
Smiling again Kagome closed her eyes to take in her surroundings. _'I have to go back. I need to see him again. I want to see him again.'_ She told herself as she turned to Kouga.  
  
"Take me back Kouga. Please." She pleaded to him, looking more determined as ever. Kouga looked at the face of his woman and smiled. Leaning over, he grasped her around the knees and lifted her till she was level with his chest. Taking a step over the ledge he fell into the darkness and found himself on the other side once again...but Kagome had disappeared.
> 
> "Damn it!" Kagome yelled as she pounded her fists into the soft earth in the well. "Let me through, please. I need to go back!" She pleaded as she dug at the earth. Frustrated Kagome threw her head back closed her eyes and yelled with all her might. When she opened her eyes she found herself in the familiar blue liquid surrounding she had become accustomed to.  
  
Kagome felt tears form in her eyes as she landed in a second well at Kouga's feet.  
  
_'I'm back. I got through.'  
  
Inu Yasha..._


	12. Kagome

I own nothing

Chapter 11

Slowly taking in a breath, Kagome opened here eyes slightly – scared of what she may see. Looking around she found herself in the well again, but something was different. Standing completely still she heard the songs of birds from afar. Rays of sunlight hit her face as she looked up the well. Slowly a smile crept across her face.

'_I'm back'_, she thought to herself. Quickly she ran over to the walls and dug her fingers and feet deeply into the dirt. Pulling with all her might she climbed the walls, reaching for the top of the well.

Before she made it to the top she saw the shadow of a familiar face. Long flowing hair poured from every direction.

"Kagome-chan!" it called out, a deep yet feminine voice. "You've come back!"

"Sango-chan," Kagome called back. The sound of her voice was enough to bring tears to Kagome's eyes. She never came to realize how much she treasured Sango in every way possible. Scrambling up the well she leapt with all her might and hung on tightly to Sango. Holding her with all her might she let the tears stream down her face once again.

Sango, taken aback slightly, relaxed and patted Kagome on the back. So many times Kagome had been there to comfort her, Sango felt relieved that she could comfort Kagome for once. They soon separated and Kagome looked up at Sango. Her eyes shone radiantly as a small breeze blew by and strands of hair flew in front of her face.

All Sango could do was smile.

"Kagome-chan, it's been so long since you left. We've all been extremely worried about you." She brushed aside her own hair and looked up into the bright sky. "We told Inu Yasha to get you but he ignored us and walkes off. Did the two of you have a fight?"

Kagome shook her head slightly. Sango, relieved to see Kagome once again stood up and picked her up with her.

"Never mind Inu Yasha, come. Shippo and Miroku will be very glad to see you"

--------

"Kikyou, why are you...." Inu Yasha stopped suddenly in the middle of his sentence. A gentle breeze had passed by him carrying a familiar intoxicating scent that he knew all too well.

_Kagome!_

His brain screamed inside his head along with his body as it squirmed violently to get free. Kikyou, looking at him felt a tingle in her body.

'_It can't be...she couldn't have come back. I sealed that well with my arrow...neither Kagome nor Inu Yasha should have been allowed to enter the well... She is back." _With this thought, anger surged through every frail limb in her body, an anger she hadn't known since she was betrayed 50 years ago.

She stormed towards the edge of the forest grabbing her arrows as she passed them. Turning around to Inu Yasha, she gave him a last look before turning away.

"Where are you going?" He asked her innocently. Kikyou kept her back to him and tied her ponytail tighter. Turning back to him once again she looked over his gentle face.

"There's only enough room for one." She whispered before disappearing into the forest, leaving Inu Yasha alone.

For the first time, Inu Yasha felt trapped. Her words echoed in his mind as he struggled to get free. However, the shini-dama-chuu stayed firmly in place. Feeling his anger rising, Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles and curled his fingers. With every ounce of strength in his body he slashed forwards, making sure his hands curled back. His razor claws tore through the air and bent slightly but hit a tree and disappeared.

Straining again, he repeated his movements. This time he lounged his arm out farther and brought it back. The claws tore back at him and cut the shini-dama-chuu around his body. However it wasn't enough. A few of them tore but not all the way through. Inu Yasha strained once again and shifted his body.

His legs were the first things to come free. Shaking them slightly to get the feeling back, Inu Yasha pressed his bare feet against the bark. Pushing with all his might he heard the sound of bones cracking and flesh tearing. Slowly he edged his back into the bark along with his feet to get more of a push. Closing his eyes and pulling his hands up, Inu Yasha felt his arms come free. Falling, he felt the soft soil on his skin and touched the grass with his fingers.

Looking up, he saw a small moth fly by his face and heard a songbird sing far off. Taking in a breath of air, he felt rejuvenated. Looking around he searched frantically for his sword. A glimmer of light caught the corner of his eye, a ray of light had reflected off his scabbard. Walking over to it, he reached down and gently lifted his precious sword from the dirt.

Tying it back around his waist, he took a whiff of the air and set off. Landing occasionally on the ground and pushing him up further.

_Kagome...wait for me!_

--------

"Kagome-sama, it has been so long since I've felt the softness of your hands" Miroku complimented caressing Kagome's hands in his. "Our time apart has brought our hearts closer..." Holding her hand close to his face he pulled her in closer. "I only want one thing between us, dear Kagome."

Kagome looked towards Sango, who was reaching for her boomerang, and looked back at Miroku.

"Miroku, I'm very glad to see you but are you sure you should be doing this here...now?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Oh Kagome!" Miroku cried, wrapping his arms around her pulling her tightly to his body. "You mean you wish to meet secretly with me?"

Sango walked over and knocked Miroku on the head with her boomerang. "This is no way to treat Kagome-chan after she has returned; she does not need your lecherous hands all over her."

"Speaking of lecherous hands, where do you think this hand is going Miroku?" Kagome asked as she turned to grab his right hand, crawling extremely close to the back of her skirt. Sango brought her boomerang down on Miroku's head once again.

"You just can't control yourself can you, Monk!" She said angrily as Miroku scrambled away in fear. Kagome could do nothing but laugh as Sango chased after him and their bodies disappeared but Sango's voice could still be heard, as well as her boomerang and Miroku's pleading gently with her.

"But dear Sango, you are the only one for me...but I must comfort Kagome...Sango." He repeated, as his voice slowly disappeared.

Kagome looked around the small hut and walked out the straw doors. Her bike leaned against the side of the hut, undisturbed. Smiling again she slowly made her way to the tree beside the small house. Kirara rubbed herself gently against Kagome's legs and let out a small mew of content.

Bending over, Kagome gave her a pat on the head.

"Can you change and take me to the top branch of the tree?" She asked looking the fire cat in the eyes.

Kirara swished her two tails and was suddenly engulfed in flames. As the fire died down, she emerged larger than before. Nudging Kagome, she picked her up and with a couple of large strides climbed the tree and let Kagome down. A small butterfly passed by and she ran off again, chasing it happily.

Kagome stared of into the horizon at the glimmering sun, shinning over the tops of the majestic trees. A small wind blew by and the leaves danced in the sunlight, each droplet of water reflecting the light. Kagome leaned against the trunk of the tree and relaxed her body. For some reason, since coming back she's felt tense and her body's crunched up, making it hard for her to move properly.

Slowly, she felt her muscles relax and a great burden lifted from her shoulders. Smiling, she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sunlight on her face. Taking in a long, deep breath she opened her eyes again. Suddenly, below her she heard the sound of a twig snapping. Turning around and almost falling off she saw Kikyou, looking straight up at her. She had drawn her bow and the head of her arrow pointed straight for Kagome.

Pulling it back with all her might, she let it go. The arrow burned with a white light as it flew through the air. Kagome moved as quickly as possible aside but not quick enough. The arrow passed beside her face, leaving a deep cut in her cheek and embedding itself in the trunk beside her. Kagome laid herself flat against the limb and grabbed on tightly with both hands.

Kikyou reached behind her and pulled another arrow. She pushed the back into the string and pulled it back again. Taking aim for Kagome's leg, she left it fly again. Kagome quickly shifted again and the arrow cut the back of her shoe. The thin lace quickly unraveled and her shoe fell to the ground with a thud.

'_She's trying to kill me...soon, I'm gonna be like my shoe. Flat on the floor. I'm such an idiot...climbing this high up.'_ Kagome rattled her brain for a solution. She opened her mouth to scream for help but her voice was caught in her throat.

'_Oh my God, she's going to kill me...'_

Kikyou drew back a third arrow.

'_This is it Kagome, you and your bright ideas have finally brought your demise.' _

Kikyou released the arrow from her grip and it flew with amazing grace towards its target.

'_Okay...decide now. Do I want to be killed by Kikyou's arrow or die from this fall?'_

Kagome looked straight at the arrow as it flew for her chest. Without thinking, she turned over and let go. Falling head first, she felt the air rushing alongside beside her. Clenching her fists to her chest she closed her eyes.

'_It's over...this is it...'_

The air screamed by her as she fell.

_Inu Yasha..._

Suddenly she felt herself landing in something. Keeping her eyes clenched tightly she waited for the impending doom and the splattering sound as she lands head first on the ground. Kagome waited and waited.

"Open your eyes you idiot." A reassuring voice commanded her. Kagome relaxed her face but kept her eyes closed.

"Kagome, I said open your eyes." The voice ordered again. Kagome felt her heart slow to a steady pace and the stranger's voice filled her ears. It sounded so familiar. Slowly she opened her eyes only to see a large pair of amber eyes staring back at her. Screaming slightly she grasped their clothes and dug her head deep into his shoulder. Kagome felt the blood flow through her body again as she relaxed in the arms holding her up.

Inu Yasha grasped onto Kagome and felt her breath seep through his clothes and touch his skin. Her scent filled his brain and seemed to pass through his whole body, traveling to ever limb. Feeling a relief he hadn't felt since she left he relaxed himself and held her close to him. Resting his head on her, he felt her warmth; he felt her body against his. Sighing, he smiled to himself.

_Kagome..._

Kagome rested in place and held onto Inu Yasha for dear life. She heard each thump of his heart as it raced inside his chest. She felt the warmth of his hand on her skin. The memories came flooding back into her brain, as if gallons of water had been poured on her all at once.

His face

His smile

His actions towards her

His words ... ... ...

His touch.

Every memory returned to her as clear as day, yet as dark as night. Finally realizing where she was, Kagome snapped out of her daze and pushed him off of her.

Inu Yasha felt Kagome's arms dig into him as their bodies separated. Not looking up she slowly jumped out of his arms and landed on the floor, standing with her back to him and head down low.

"Kagome...?" Inu Yasha pleaded gently as he reached for her.

"Please don't come any closer Inu Yasha." Kagome asked with great difficulty. She had to push every emotion in her body and control every limb from turning and holding onto him. Her body shook from his touch, she knew that. Yet she couldn't control it, her feeling, and her longing to see him. Everything about him drew her back, back to him. She knew all to well that if he had rested his hand on her shoulder, everything would be lost.

All those months of pushing him out of her mind,

Of forgetting everything that had happened between them,

Would be gone with a single touch.

He didn't belong to her, and he never would. Every time he looked at her, she knew he saw another woman behind her eyes. Yet, Kagome felt happy just having him look at her even if he was thinking of someone else, she couldn't help it. With the months that passed, her feeling grew for him and her time apart from him caused her a pain she had never known.

Those many nights lying awake in bed, staring up at the window; just waiting for him to walk through it one more time. Those walks past the well house; jumping at every sound, hoping it was him. Every time someone called her name behind her back; only to realize that it wasn't him.

He wasn't coming for her any more.

Kagome felt, for the first time empty and alone. Surrounded by people, she felt lost. In the mist of a crowd, she found herself searching for something she could never reach. Many times she wandered away from her friends and return home to work. Slowly, bit by bit, she drifted away from everyone.

A gust of strong wind blew over them and a dark cloud covered the sky. The rays of sunlight disappeared, and darkness covered the land. A cold bind blew by, chilling Kagome to the bone.

"Kagome...?" He asked gently, moving closer to her.

Kagome quickly moved away from him. The farther the better, but taking a few steps she felt her body freeze. She had come so far only to walk away from him again.

'_Kagome'_ Her conscience screamed at her as it tore at her insides. _'Walk away now, just turn and run. Stop for nothing...go back home. Hojo will wait for you, he will always be there for you......his heart will never be yours, you embody the soul of another. He will never see past the mirror image of Kikyou in you, just walk away.' _

Kagome stood, shivering in the cold.

"I can't." She whispered to herself.

A shrill suddenly swam pass her face and disappear leaving a trail of white mist.

Kagome looked up. Kikyou stood a few feet away, with her bow drawn and reaching for another arrow behind her back. Looking up, Kagome felt all her energy suddenly drained from her.

Kikyou pulled back another arrow.

'_This time I will not miss.'_

Pulling with all her might, she let the arrow fly. Kagome looked on; her eyes dull at the arrow coming towards her. Those few seconds felt like an eternity.

"Kagome...MOVE!" Inu Yasha screamed behind her. Kagome stood still. Pulling his tetsusaiga from its sheath, Inu Yasha ran forward in front of Kagome and turned the blade to its side. The arrow pushed against the tetsusaiga, pushing Inu Yasha back a few feet. Taking one swift swing of his blade, she reflected the arrow back at Kikyou, only to find her gone.

The blade vibrated in his hands and turned back into its original form, an old dull blade. Putting it back in, he quickly turned to Kagome.

"What the hell was that?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Why didn't you move when I told you to!?" Kagome lifted her face and looked at him as if they'd met for the first time.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and her face flush pink. Turning away the tears continued to roll down her cheek and land gently in the grass beneath her feet. Inu Yasha suddenly felt his heart stop and his breath short.

_Kagome..._


	13. Only When I Close My Eyes

I own nothing.

Just a Note: This fic is coming to an end and I don't know how it should end. Sequel?

**Suggestions are Welcome!!**

The Chapter numbers are wrong, just a note.

Chapter 12

Splashes of rain fell from the sky, seeping into everything it touched. Thunder roared for miles as the rain fell harder. The feeling of the cold water on bare skin, the touch of each droplet as it trails down the body. Holding up the weight of clothes drenched with water.

Inu Yasha flattened his ears against his head to prevent the water from entering. Standing perfectly still, he looked down at Kagome trying to meet her eyes. Every time he moved closer, she moved farther. Every time he raised his hand to touch her, she scrambled away from him. Something had happened to her, she no longer accepted him like she did. Her smile had disappeared from her bright face.

Kagome stood in front of Inu Yasha, covering her face with her hands. Her skin has turned a pale white from the cold. Every second, Kagome screamed at herself to move; run back to the well and disappear forever. Yet, every second later she found herself in the same position. Standing before him, soaked to the bone.

A deadly silence passed between them. No one talked.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha said, breaking the silence, "how did you get back...?"

"I...I..." Kagome replied, breathless. Suddenly she fell silent again.

"Talk to me Kagome. What did Kikyou do to you?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"Nothing, she didn't do anything."

"Then why were you falling from that tree?" Inu Yasha asked angrily, pointing at a random large trunk closest to him, keeping his eyes on her.

"Kirara took me up, and I lost my balance. I fell..." She replied gently.

"Can you at least look at me...when I talk at you?" He asked simply, moving forward slightly.

Kagome felt herself freeze. She dared not look up at him. Feeling the tears surge out of her eyes and fall gently down her face, Kagome covered her face and tried to walk away.

Slowly, bit by bit, Kagome distanced herself from Inu Yasha. The more the distance there was between them, the more control she would have over herself. Step by step, Kagome walked away from Inu Yasha. Never again would she have to face his emotions for Kikyou; all that time they had spent together, he never let Kikyou out of his mind; never again would she have to look back at what she had lost.

Inu Yasha stood behind Kagome, staring at her back as she walked away from him. Those days that they had passed together drifted back into his mind. When everyone he was ever close to flinched at his touch, at his presence; Kagome was different. She was the first to hold his hand, to smile _at_ _him_. Kagome opened up her heart to him, her world. Yet, even when he was with her...Kikyou always crossed his mind.

Inu Yasha was never able to fully get over Naraku playing with both his and Kikyou's lives fifty years ago. He had always wondered how his life would have been if he had lived with Kikyou, and every time he'd feel something was missing. Inu Yasha's emotions were always a see-saw, between Kagome and Kikyou. However, since Kagome had left...something had changed inside of him. Something he'd never felt, and couldn't explain – not even to himself.

Every moment he and Kagome spent together meant something to him, more than he thought. As the days passed, he had gotten to know Kagome better than he knew himself. She had accepted him in every way, whoever he was made no difference to him. Every mistake he made, she forgave him. Every time he met with Kikyou behind her back, she understood his reasons. Every curse he muttered at her, she stayed beside him. Through everything he'd done, she always stood beside him.

Growing up, Inu Yasha was shunned for being a hanyou. Humans pushed him away for being half demon and demons refused to even look his way. His mother always cried for him, for him being who he was.

A half-breed.

Kikyou wanted to help him; she wanted him to be happy. She was willing to risk everything for the sake of his happiness...yet every time they were together; Inu Yasha saw the doubt in her eyes. Her eagerness to be with him was always second to her uncertainty of the two of them being together.

She was a priestess...he was a demon. They were never meant to meet.

However, the days passed and slowly the doubt disappeared – yet it always reared its head at them. Hidden deep down, it stayed. It wasn't only Kikyou who had doubts, Inu Yasha felt it too. Her touch was cold to his skin, like fresh snow in the winter. Time passed between them, and their feelings grew. One day Kikyou suggested using the Shikon no Tama for Inu Yasha to be human, so that she could be free, and they could be together.

The nights that Inu Yasha passed, thinking about this. His new life would start, with Kikyou, as a human. He agreed to her idea whole heartedly to her idea, if they could be together.

He did love her didn't he? He was willing to give up everything for her...wasn't he?

Maybe it was because he was blinded by his affections that he acted so foolishly. Sure, Kikyou loved him but she never cared for him. She was the priestess that was destined to guard the Jewel of Four souls, and if he had taken it to become to be human –then she would be free.

_Free from the burden of the world she carries on her shoulders. _

Did Kikyou chose Inu Yasha to benefit herself or did she choose him for some other reason? She was the one to approach him first – she sought him out. And he fell for her; head over heals.

Everything she did lead to everything that's happening now. Inu Yasha's feeling for Kagome, his emotions towards Kikyou. Everything she means to him. Sure Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation but to Inu Yasha, she was something different. She was never the woman he lost fifty years ago...she was someone else. She _was _Kagome. The one and only Kagome that saw him as _himself_, as Inu Yasha. The Kagome he found fifty years later.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed in front of him, snapping him out of his daze.

She has slipped and fell in the mud.

Inu Yasha walked over to her slowly, and bent down on one knee. Kagome kept her head down low, avoiding his stares. He opened his mouth to say something to her but felt it was useless. So many things he had kept inside...wishing he could say it to her, yell it over the mountains yet he always found himself absolutely and positively dumbfounded when he looked at her.

Slowly, he reached for the insides of his fire robe. He slowly unties his belt and slips the robe off his shoulders and let it fall loosely on the ground beside his feet. He grabbed his belt and tied it together again.

Kagome felt herself blush as she caught a glimpse of Inu Yasha occasionally when she knew he wasn't looking. He kneeled before her with only his shirt and robe in his hands. The rain had began to soak through his white shirt, and stuck to his skin. The shirt curved to his figure and magnified his nicely toned body and heavy muscles. Kagome kept her face hidden from him, afraid to look.

Inu Yasha reached down and grasped Kagome around the arms. Slowly he got up, lifting her with him. Looking down at her, Inu Yasha lifted his robes and gently lifted them over her head. He pulled them down slightly so that they covered her head and upper body. Wrapping them around her, Kagome finally looked up at him and met his eyes for the first time.

A deep sadness peered back at her. A look Kagome knew she'd never be able to escape let alone forget. The wall she had spent so long building around her, keeping her emotions safe, came tumbling down all around.

Inu Yasha's whole body shock as he looked down at Kagome. She had finally looked at him and he noticed the deep cut in her cheek. Her face shone in the rain at him, light glimmering off every inch of her skin. Picking up his hand, he reached up and touched the edge of her face.

Kagome flinched at his cold hands and tried to run, but found herself lost.

He ran his fingers along her cheek bones and moved its way down to her scar. Touching the dried blood, Inu Yasha felt pain in his heart for the first time. Kikyou had done this to Kagome. The things she said to him, fresh in his memory. Her offering the Shikon no Tama to him willingly, her confession to him.

Fifty years ago, he took the jewel. Now, everything was different. The picture grew and encompassed itself around Kagome in every direction. However, whenever Kikyou was mentioned – Kagome disappeared.

Darkness surrounded Inu Yasha, and Kikyou was his candle.

Looking up he felt the rain drops on his face.

He had made his decision.

_Alright. As I have already said, this fic is slowly coming to an end. I'm planning another 5-6 chapters maximum. And well I need an ending. _

_Kikyou and Inu Yasha?_

_Kagome and Inu Yasha? _

_Kagome and Hojo? _

_Or...and this is the simplest but lousiest choice, kill off every character and end it there. _

_Or lucky numero cinco? _

_Review and inform. _

_Oh yes...I don't know if the ending of this fic is to my liking. I'm gonna change it but..I dunno. _


End file.
